Peter's Sacrifice
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: Peter survives the train crash! but what did he sacrifice to help Susan?
1. Chapter 1

_**Peter's Sacrifice**_

_**Summary: Peter survives the train crash! But what did he sacrifice to help Susan?**_

**_Author's note: I know, I know, I should finish my other stories before I start another one but I get an idea and I have to act on it right away or I will forget it, sorry. Most of the first chapter is from Peter's Gift, but it does have some different stuff in it so please read. _**

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Accident (again)**_

"**_Come on Su, it will be like old times, just come with us, so we can be together for once," Peter said into the receiver. He had been on the phone to his eighteen year old sister Susan for about an hour, trying to convince her to join him and their younger brother on a trip._**

"**_I can't Peter; I have some studying to do before classes start." Susan said, her older brother was beginning to annoy her._**

"_**Susan, I have studying to do too and I'm going," said Peter, sometimes his sister was impossible. **_

" **_Oh Peter, I have another engagement; I promised Miss Betty that I would join her for tea this afternoon, you don't want me to go against my word do you?" Susan's voice echoed over the phone._**

"**_Tell her you are going to spend some time with your family, she'll understand," Peter said running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "We are going to be meeting with the Professor, Aunt Polly, Lucy, Jill and Eustace, we are going to try and send Jill and Eustace back to Narnia with the magic rings, the same rings that sent the Professor and Aunt Polly to Narnia long ago, years before we stumbled through the wardrobe."_**

"_**Why are you trying to send them back into memories?" asked Susan, she had stopped believing in Narnia years ago, she was surprised that Peter still believed in this, he was nineteen years old and still talked about once being high king of Narnia.**_

"**_They are not just memories Susan, Narnia is real, and someone needs help, we each saw it in a dream. Ed, Lucy and I can't go, the Professor and Aunt Polly can't go, Jill and Eustace are the only ones who can. The rings had all been buried in a garden of a house in London, but it had been sold. So Ed and I dressed up like workmen so no one would question us, and we went to London, to the house and began searching for them. We were able to fine them." Peter said going into the story. "We are in London right now and will be boarding the school train to join them, the Professor and Aunt Polly are teaching this year so they are on board too, we will try the rings as soon as we are moving, please Su, if you hurry you can make it, our classes don't start for a week yet, we have plenty of time."_**

"**_I don't think so Peter-maybe some other time but not today. Thank you anyway, it was good to talk with you though, I love you, and I'll talk to you later ok? Bye." Susan said and with that hung up the phone._**

"_**Susan? Susan? She hung up," Peter said hanging up the receiver and turning to his sixteen year old brother who had just returned from buying the tickets.**_

"_**What was her excuse this time?" Edmund asked as he took a seat beside his brother.**_

"**_Oh, something about meeting Miss Betty for tea and studying before school starts," Peter said sighing._**

"**_You have classes in a week too and you're going, did you tell her that?" Edmund asked._**

"_**Yes I told her that," Peter said leaning on the side of the bench.**_

"**_You know Susan, Peter; she just isn't the twelve year old girl she was, when she was Queen Susan the Gentle, she has forgotten Narnia, and Aslan, so we might as well stop trying to talk to her about it," Edmund said as he handed his brother his ticket._**

**_Peter sighed and put the ticket into his pocket, he fingered the silver box that had fallen to the side of his pocket, it held the four magic rings that would hopefully send Jill and Eustace back to Narnia. They had tried to send them back over the summer but it had taken longer to find the rings then they thought, so they made a plan, they were to get on the train to school and then Peter and Edmund would join them when the train stopped in London._**

"**_Here comes the train," Edmund said making Peter jump._**

_**Peter stood and came to stand by his brother at the edge of the platform.**_

"_**Ed, there's something wrong, it should be slowing down for the bend in the tracks, it's going way to fast!" Peter shouted. **_

_**All of a sudden the train station was gone, it was replaced by a flash of the purest white light, and Peter shut his eyes against it. When Peter opened his eyes, he saw an open meadow in front of him; he saw Edmund beside him dressed in his kingly robes, with a crown on his head and a smile on his face. Peter turned and saw Lucy at his other side, she was dressed in her long royal dress, she also had a crown on her head. Peter looked at himself, he too was dressed in his royal robes, he reached up to touch his head and ran his fingers over the points of his crown.**_

_**Peter looked in front of him and in the distance saw an animal he thought he would never see again. Aslan stood at the edge of the meadow waiting for them.**_

_**Lucy ran to Aslan and through her arms around the great lion's neck, burying her face into his mane.**_

"_**Oh we missed you Aslan, we thought there was a railway accident, how happy we are to see you instead," Lucy said her voice muffled by the hair.**_

"_**Oh young Lucy, there was a railway accident, you and your brothers are home, forever," said Aslan nuzzling Lucy.**_

"**_Aslan-What about Susan?" Peter asked his face falling._**

"_**Come Peter, I will speak with you alone," said Aslan turning to walk back though the meadow.**_

"_**Aslan there has to be a way to help Susan," Peter said as he walked beside Aslan.**_

"_**There is-but it will require a sacrifice from you," Aslan said looking to Peter.**_

"_**What?" Peter asked.**_

"_**I can't tell you directly, but I'll tell you it will require you to leave Narnia again," Aslan said.**_

"_**Will we be able to return?" Peter asked.**_

"**_Someday Peter, but it is up to you, I must warn you if you chose to go back, it will be painful," Aslan said._**

"_**I want to go back, I want to help Susan." Peter said hugging Aslan.**_

"_**Very well then, good luck," Aslan said with a shake of his mane.**_

_**With that there was another flash of light and Peter Pevensie entered a world of pain.**_

**_Author's note: 2am not bad, but I have to go to bed now because my eyes are starting to blur. If there spelling errors I'm very sorry. Please review! Anakin's Girl 11 _**


	2. Trapped

_**Chapter two**_

_**Trapped**_

_**Peter heard voices yelling in the back of his mind. He didn't know what was going on he felt like he was in a haze, one thing he did know was that when he tried to move more pain shot through his head, he tried to opened his eyes but it took to much effort. **_

_**It was painful to breath, every breath he took was more painful then the last. His left arm was tingling as if a heavy weight had been on it for a long time. He couldn't feel his legs. **_

"_**Hey, this one is alive!" was the first clear thing Peter heard.**_

"_**He's just a kid!" Peter heard another voice as he tried to focus on breathing.**_

"_**We have to get this car off of him, we have to move if we are going to save his legs!" this made Peter panic, what did they mean "a car was on him?"-what did they mean by "if we are going to save his legs?" Was this the sacrifice Aslan was talking about?**_

"_**We have to break the connections between the other two cars before we do anything," another voice broke the haze.**_

_**Peter managed to open his eyes, and then shut them just as quickly as he could as pain shot through his body.**_

"_**He's coming to, someone stay with him, make sure he stays as still as possible, the rest of you, lets work on getting this car off of him!" someone else shouted.**_

"_**Can you hear me?" another voice broke through, it seemed to be talking to him.**_

_**Peter managed to open his eyes half way without having to close them again, he saw a middle aged man leaning over him, fear in his eyes, Peter answered his question with a question of his own, "Yes I can hear you, what happened?"**_

"_**You just stay still now, you were in a railway accident, try not to move as much as possible," the man said putting a rolled up coat under Peter's head.**_

"_**My legs-I can't-I can't feel my legs," Peter muttered his eyes closing.**_

"_**Your legs are trapped under one of the train cars, some others are working on getting you out. Right now you need to try and stay awake for me alright, so do you want to tell me your name?" the man asked as a woman walked up to kneel on the other side of Peter's head.**_

"_**My name is Pet-P-Peter Pevensie," Peter managed, his lungs felt like they were on fire. **_

"_**Alright Peter, my name is James and this is my wife Sara," James said pointing to the woman beside him.**_

"_**Hello Peter, can you tell us how old you are?" Sara asked running her fingers through Peter's sandy hair.**_

"_**Nineteen-I'm nineteen," Peter said his voice cracking.**_

"_**Were you meeting the train or waiting for the train?" James asked hopping that this boy had family that could be called.**_

"_**Both," Peter said quietly his lungs couldn't take to much more talk.**_

"_**What do you mean?" Sara asked as fear entered her mind, what if this boy didn't have anymore family.**_

"_**My younger brother and I-we were-waiting to-meet some people on the train," Peter managed it was getting harder and harder to talk.**_

"_**You mean your brother was on the platform too?" James asked with worry.**_

"_**Y-yes," Peter whispered, his lungs were burning now.**_

"_**What is your brother's name?" Sara asked offering Peter a little water, he accepted it gratefully.**_

"_**Edmund-," Peter said quietly.**_

"_**What?" James asked looking at him with a questioning look.**_

"_**That's my brother's name, Edmund," Peter said again.**_

"_**Alright, Sara, stay here with him I'll be right back," James said as he stood up as he did he added quietly, "Keep him talking, and don't let him go to sleep."**_

**_Sara nodded, she knew her husband was going to asked if they found anymore survivors from the platform, she also knew that it was highly unlikely that anyone else survived on the platform; it was miracle that Peter was alive._**

"_**So who were you going to meet on the train Peter? Was it friends, family maybe?" Sara asked though she was hopping that this boy didn't have anymore family on this train.**_

"_**Well, this is my old academy-school-train; since we were in London we thought-we we would join our younger sister Lucy-, our- cousin, and some friends. We were going to ride to school with them and then go home for the rest of the week before I head back to the university," Peter said.**_

"_**I see; how old is Lucy?" Sara asked her main focus was to keep Peter talking.**_

"_**She's fourteen; this is her last year at the boarding school, she'll be home next year, going to the high school with Edmund," Peter said with a small smile.**_

"_**So Edmund and Lucy are your only siblings?" Sara asked.**_

"**_No, we have another sister, Susan; she's a year younger then me. She is starting her first year at the university this year. She's taking it a little too seriously, I mean she wouldn't even join us today, but looking at my current situation I'd say she was the smart one," Peter said his lungs burning with every word._**

"_**Is there a way we can reach your sister?" Sara asked with a bit of hope.**_

"_**You can call the university-, ask-for the girls' dorm-, anyone could answer just asked for Susan Pevensie," Peter was beginning to slur his words.**_

_**James called to Sara, motioning to her to come to him, she turned back to Peter. "Peter I'll be right back alright?" Sara said as she stroked his hair once again as she stood up.**_

_**Peter nodded and closed his eyes, his thoughts took him back to Narnia, and what Aslan had told him, was he going to be able to walk again, or was this the sacrifice Aslan was talking about. Peter thought more and the more he thought the more he didn't care if he walked again, he, Edmund and Lucy were going to help their sister turn back to Narnia. **_

"**_Wait-Edmund and Lucy-where-were they-Lucy had been on the train-she's alright-she has to be alright-Edmund-he had been on the platform with him-oh no-no you can't think that way Peter, they're alright-they have to be alright-they can't be the sacrifice, they can't be," the back of Peter's mind was yelling this at him full force. _**

"_**Peter?" the voice brought Peter back, he was starting to fade.**_

"_**Hum?" Peter said he was really starting to loose focus, all the faces were blurring together.**_

"_**They are ready to move the car now Peter," the voice was faint as it continued; "I'm going to hold down your shoulders alright?"**_

_**Peter wanted to asked about his siblings but his lips didn't work all he could do was nod.**_

_**In the back of his mind Peter was yelling his siblings names wishing his voice would work so he could say it out loud. His lungs hurt so bad, his left arm was now numb, he barely felt someone take hold of his shoulders, pining him to the ground. **_

_**Suddenly the weight left his legs sending extreme pain though his body. Edmund and Lucy were the only things on Peter's mind then his mind went blank as he slipped into unconsciousness. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know their parents died too in the Last Battle, but I thought I would be different and keep them. I know what you're saying, "Took you Long enough" well I have had extreme writer's block on this and Peter's Gift, that one is next. Happy Reading Anakin's girl 11**

**Chapter Three**

**Susan is told**

**Susan Pevensie was sitting at her desk, trying to organize it, one of her roommates sat on the other side of the room reading a book. Suddenly the phone rang making both of the girls jump in surprise.**

"**I'll get it," Susan roommate called as she jumped up and picked up the receiver, "Hello, yes she's right here hold on-, Susan, it's your mother, she sounds upset."**

**Susan looked to her roommate questioningly as she accepted the receiver from her and brought it to her ear.**

"**Hello mum-, are you crying? Why, what happened? Ok, yes, I'll meet you there. I love you too, bye." Susan looked like she was dazed, she dropped the receiver and it clanked to the floor.**

"**Susan-what's wrong?" her roommate asked a little worried as she picked up the receiver and put it back.**

"**Anna I need a ride, my siblings were in a railway accident, they need us-need us to-," Susan couldn't bring herself to say identify the bodies. **

"**I'd be happy to take you," Anna said putting her hand around her friends shoulder.**

**The two of them walked out the door and closed it; if they had waited a little longer they would have heard the phone ring again.**

…………………

"**Mum, dad!" Susan called as she entered the waiting room.**

"**Susan!" her mother called as she pulled Susan into her arms.**

"**Have-have you seen them yet?" Susan asked her voice shaking.**

"**No, they are only taking one family at a time, they will call us when it's our turn," Mrs. Pevensie said tears were in her eyes.**

"**So it's true, they are dead?" Susan said.**

"**We don't know Susan, no one will tell us anything," Mr. Pevensie said giving her a hug.**

"**Pevensie family!" the nurse called from the door.**

"**Here!" Mr. Pevensie called pulling his wife to her feet, Susan followed.**

"**This way please," the nurse said leading the three of them down a small hallway.**

**They passed all the doors that they wished they could go into; they were lead into a small room that was at the end of the hall. The room was cold, they knew that only meant one thing but they couldn't bring themselves to say anything. There were two lines of beds in the room; all of them had sheets draped over bodies. The nurse walked over to the end of the first line and looked to the Pevensies. **

"**Just so you know, this first one was under one of the train cars; his head was crushed; are you ready?" the nurse sounded sad but remained professional.**

**The Pevensie family didn't answer they just slowly nodded.**

**The white sheet was slowly pulled away from the body; Susan gasped when the sheet was fully removed. It was Edmund, his whole face was a covered in bruises, alone with his arms and chest, his eyes were closed, other then that he look like he was sleeping.**

**Mrs. Pevensie started crying and hide her face in her husband's chest, Susan had her own tears falling, but she couldn't bring herself to look away, she walked up to her baby brother and slowly ran her fingers through his blood stained black hair. She gently kissed his forehead, letting the tears fall from her face to his. **

"**He died instantly, there was no pain. Are you ready to see the next one?" the nurse asked looking to Mr. Pevensie who nodded.**

**The nurse moved to the next bed, she once again slowly pulled the cover away; it reviled Lucy, Susan choked on a sob when she saw her baby sister laying there motionless, her eyes closed, her skin as white as the sheet that covered her body; Susan once again stepped up the bed and placed a kiss on her little sister's forehead, not knowing how else to say good bye. Mr. Pevensie could only bring himself to nod to identify his little girl, and Mrs. Pevensie kept her face buried in her husband's shirt; she didn't have to see Lucy to know that she was dead.**

"**How did she die?" Susan asked quietly but she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.**

"**Internal injuries, she went fast," the nurse said and she recovered Lucy's body, and then Edmund's and then started walking for the door.**

"**Wait!" Susan nearly shouted, "There should be one more, my big brother Peter, where is he?"**

"**Yes, where is our other son?" Mr. Pevensie asked.**

"**They didn't tell you? The other Pevensie survived, your nineteen year old son is alive," the nurse said calmly surprised that they didn't know.**

"**Where is he?" Mrs. Pevensie nearly yelled as she looked up from her husband.**

"**He's in surgery, they are trying to fix the damage to his back, and a few other things I don't know the details, all I know is that he's alive, and that the doctor will come talk to you as soon as he can. You my wait here, it is the surgery waiting room," the nurse said as she lead them to a different little room within the hospital, and then with a small nod and a sad look she was gone.**

**Susan cupped her hands together and tried to stop the tears from falling, Peter was alive, he may be hurt, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered.**

**T.B.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm so sorry guys, I know it's been like forever since I've updated and I don't really like this chapter, but I thought I should get something up. I just wanted to tell you why it's been so long, first off I had really bad writers block and then I was in a car accident with my brother and was in a coma for almost a month. My brother didn't make it; he died two days after the accident from lung collapse. So I didn't feel like writing this sorry for a long time because of what it's about and I could bring myself to write anything for a long time. Anyway I'm back at it now, but don't count on updates daily or anything but I will do my best to update as often as I can. Okay I'm done, here's chapter four.**

**Chapter Four**

**Peter's Sacrifice **

**Susan jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she had fallen asleep in one of the waiting room chairs she opened her eyes to see her father looking at her, managing a small smile as he looked at her.**

"**Susan, Peter's out of surgery, the doctor said we can see him now," Mr. Pevensie said.**

**Susan was on her feet in a matter of seconds, "Where is he, is he awake?"**

"**He's just down the hall, your mother is already with him, yes he's awake but he is very tired," Mr. Pevensie said gently pulling Susan up.**

"**So he's going to be alright?" Susan asked as she followed him down the hall.**

"**Yes, the doctor said that he will live, but Susan-," Mr. Pevensie began.**

"**But what?" Susan asked fear entering her eyes again.**

"**He-the doctor said that Peter's back muscles were damaged, and his legs were crushed," Mr. Pevensie said sounding terrified.**

**Susan didn't know what to say, she had never seen her father look so scared, it was her father after all, "Meaning what?"**

"**Susan, Peter is going to live, but he's never going to walk again, his legs and his back muscles are useless now," Mr. Pevensie said as they neared the room.**

"**What?" Susan asked stopping dead in her tracks.**

"**Susan-we need to go see Peter, he needs us right now. He especially needs you, and I think you know that," Mr. Pevensie said as he put his hand on the door but before he could open it, Susan stopped him.**

"**Wait-does Peter know about Lucy and Edmund?" Susan asked looking up at her father.**

**Mr. Pevensie looked down and sighed, he looked back at Susan and slowly nodded, "Your mother and I told him, that was when he asked for you, that's why you need to see him, you need to be strong for him Susan. I know its going to be hard, but you need to be strong."**

**Susan slowly nodded, swallowing down the tears that were threatening to fall. Just as the doctor opened the door, and smiled, "I'm glad to see you Susan, Peter has been asking for you." **

**Susan nodded, and slowly passed the doctor and her father as she entered the room. What she saw made her want to cry even more, but she held them back. Peter was attached to so many wires the only thing that Susan could tell that Peter was really awake was the fact that he was looking right at her, with fresh tears on his cheeks.**

"**Susan, its good to see you little sister," Peter said when some more tears escaped down his cheeks.**

"**You too," Susan said unable to say anything else, she gently reached over and gave Peter a small hug.**

**Peter and Susan pulled away from each other and managed small smiles at each other, neither one of them, releasing the other.**

"**Remember Sue, Ed and Lu aren't in pain anymore, they are with Aslan now," Peter said as he turned his head to see Susan better, his hand never leaving her hand.**

**Susan stared at her brother, here he was paralyzed, their brother and sister were dead, and he was saying they were in Narnia, "Peter, you Aslan was just in our imagination, why do you keep bringing that up? Especially now!"**

"**Susan, I'm not just bringing this up, its true, you have to believe me, Lu and Ed are fine, they're home, and someday, so will we will be too," Peter said as some more tears fell as he slowly fell asleep clutching Susan's hand.**

**Susan held Peter's hand to her chest, she couldn't believe what her brother was saying. Though deep down she was wondering if he was telling the truth. Maybe-he had seen Aslan, maybe Peter had scarified Edmund, Lucy and his ability to walk for her.**


End file.
